


Nightmares

by sassyfangs13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cuddles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is afraid to fall asleep so he invades another bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: i also want a ficlet based on this [picture]. not like "Tommy wanders in asleep" but like, a legit reason that Tommy would fall asleep like that, and Billy and Teddy look so.... fond. and everyones so cuddly

Based on this picture:

Picture belongs to [Floobin ](http://floobin.Tumblr.com/) who is on Tumblr, it is not mine.

     Tommy woke up and stared at the ceiling, still dark, middle of the  night. He looked at the clock, the numbers were slightly blurry, he would just rub his eyes and--he couldn't move. He couldn't move his arms. He looked around the dark room, he couldn't move anything but his eyes. What was going on? He tried to call someone, anyone, to come and help him but his voice wouldn't work either. Something began to choke him, pressing down on his chest like a ton of sandbags. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he could only watch as he laid there--helpless.   
     He would give anything to move again, to be able to even wiggle his fingers. He hated just sitting still, he couldn't bare not even having the option to move. He had to move--but he couldn't...he just couldn't, nothing would move. He screamed at the top of his lungs but not even a squeak came from his mouth. He tried to move again, everything, anything and got a twitch from one of his fingers. /Yes,/ he thought. He concentrated harder, focusing on his hand, willing it to move, taking in long slow breaths from under the weight of the invisible sandbags. He moved another finger--he could do this, he could over power it. He focused all of his energy into moving, he'd done it before, he'd do it again. Slowly, he regained feeling in his hand, it started to obey his commands again, it moved where he wanted it to. He continued to concentrate, getting back his arms, and his legs and slowly the sandbags lifted from his chest. He could breathe again, he could move again, and move he did. He was shaking, a steady vibration that he kept up...he felt like if he stopped he would lose it all again.   
     He laid like that for nearly and hour and a half, curled up and shaking the bed just a bit. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, he was afraid to sleep. He didn't want that thing to come back and he wanted someone to watch his back...  
     He wandered down the hall and knocked on the wooden door before peaking his head inside.  
     "Hey...Billy?"  
     "Tommy, it's 3 in the morning, what?" He grumbled from the darkness of the room.  
     "Can I...sleep in here?" He stepped inside and closed the door quietly, stepping into a mote of light that was coming from the window. Billy sat up when he saw the worry on his face.  
     "Yeah, come on in. What's wrong?"   
     "What's up?" Teddy asked from the other side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Tommy crawled into the bed between the boys, they were warm, it was comfortable. He liked the contact, he didn't get it very often and it was just...nice.  
     "Have a bad dream?" Teddy mocked. Tommy curled himself around Billy and was presented with hands that draped themselves over his waist and shoulders, he nodded and a small whisper came from Billy.  
      "Sorry." Teddy apologized and squeezed the hand on Tommy's shoulder before he settled back into his own spot. Billy was propped up on his elbow and, as far as Tommy knew, stayed awake until he fell asleep.   
     When he woke up again in the morning there was no panic, everything moved on his command. Billy was gone, he always was the early riser, but Teddy still had his arms wrapped around him and the twist of blankets. No wonder Billy liked his hugs so much...he should get one of his own he thought. 


End file.
